Shallow trench isolations (STIs) are used to separate and isolate active areas on a semiconductor wafer from each other. STIs may be formed by etching trenches, overfilling the trenches with a dielectric such as an oxide, and then removing any excess dielectric with a process such as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) or etching in order to remove the dielectric outside the trenches. This dielectric helps to electrically isolate the active areas from each other. As circuit densities continue to increase, the planarity of STI structures could impact patterning of polysilicon structures.